Bonne Saint-Valentin
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Son but : Réconcilier Shane avec la St-Valentin. Ses armes : Des bougies, une ambiance tamisée et un subtile parfum de rose. Y parviendra-t-elle alors qu'il déteste cette fête depuis toujours ? Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Cet après-midi je m'ennuie et comme on parle déjà de la St-Valentin (on est qu'au début février c'est abusé je trouve) bref, je vais écrire un petit OS sur ce thème. Ne vous attendez pas à un truc tout choupinou vu que je déteste cette fête mais comme mes doigts écrivent sans concerter mon cerveau, on peut espérer une Happy End. Avec un bisou… Ou plus si affinité. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney, je ne fais qu'emprunter un court instant. L'idée est de moi. Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait amende honorable, je peux avoir Shane ? … Non ? Bon, … Et Joe ? Ah faut que je demande à leurs parents ?… Ils sont d'accord. =) Blanda par contre… Pas vraiment. Est-ce bizarre ? Mdr

Merci à **Jeni Kat** pour ses corrections et son avis. =)

**Bonne saint Valentin**

Shane soupira pour la cinquantième fois ce qui alerta ses deux amis et collègues.

« - Un problème ? demanda Jason son ami de toujours.

« - Non tout va bien… En fait non ! Qui a inventé cette fête stupide ? Et surtout pourquoi est-elle devenue la fête des amoureux ?

« - Ah. Tu peines à trouver un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin on dirait, se moqua Nate qui avait depuis longtemps trouvé le cadeau idéal.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sherlock ? grogna le jeune homme. Honnêtement, j'aime Mitchie, c'est un fait avéré mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient tant à fêter cette fête commerciale plébiscité par toutes ces femmes en manque d'amour qui ont décidés que ce serait LE jour pour dire 'je t'aime'. Non mais franchement depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'une date pour prouver son amour ? Alors qu'on le fait tout au long de l'année ? Je pari que c'est un complot !

Les deux garçons le regardèrent puis tandis qu'il reprenait la parole, Jason l'imita.

« - Ce doit être une organisation mondiale secrète, dirigée par des femmes romantiques que la vie a déçue et qui, avec l'accord de la société internationale des fleuristes, ont décidés de faire payer tous les hommes à cause de quelques imbéciles qui leur ont brisé le cœur !

Nate les fixa tous les deux et quand Shane arrêta de parler, ce fut Jason qui prit la parole.

« - Il me sort le même discours à chaque fois qu'il est avec une fille à la Saint-Valentin. Je l'ai entendu des centaines de fois.

« - Je comprends mieux.

Ils rirent, laissant leur ami réfléchir seul à un cadeau pour sa copine. Ils avaient connu Nate à son arrivée dans l'entreprise qui se chargeait de faire dans l'évènementiel. Leur travail consistait à préparer les soirées d'anniversaires, de pot de départ, de mariage. Tout ce qui donnait lieu à une fête. Nate était le décorateur intérieur qui manquait à leur équipe, Jason s'occupait principalement des repas et connaissait tous les traiteurs de la ville, quant à Shane son rôle consistait principalement à prendre rendez-vous avec la personne qui organisait l'évènement afin de connaître ses goûts, ce qu'il voulait, quel budget il voulait mettre. Suite à ces rendez-vous, il concevait un projet qu'il lui soumettait et avec l'aide de ses deux amis le mettaient en place. Et si pour ses clients, il fourmillait d'idées originales et uniques, quand il s'agissait de sa petite amie, son cerveau n'était plus bon à rien. Ce qu'il comprenait habituellement puisqu'il connaissait mal ses petite amies seulement… Seulement, il sortait avec celle qui avait été durant quinze ans, sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait citer ses goûts en matière de musique, de films ou de couleurs, les yeux fermés. Il connaissait son repas préféré, les aliments qu'elle n'aimait pas, ceux auxquels elle était allergique. Shane était certain de tout savoir d'elle. Tout sauf une chose. Ce qu'elle attendait de leur relation. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire rapide et sans intérêt, elle ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle croyait à l'amour avec un grand A et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait avec un garçon elle espérait que ce serait le dernier. Il l'avait souvent vu le cœur brisé à cause d'un autre mais jamais elle n'avait mis la pression au suivant. Le jeune homme espérait qu'il était celui qu'il lui faudrait. Le seul problème entre eux était la Saint-Valentin, fête qu'il détestait mais qui faisait rêver sa copine. « Ça et le mal que j'ai eu à lui faire accepter ce que je ressentais pour elle, songea-t-il en faisant taper son crayon sur son bureau. »

_Flash-back_

_Comme chaque vendredi soir, ils s'étaient tous les deux réunis chez elle pour discuter. Ils adoraient sortir le soir, pour faire la fête ou s'amuser mais le vendredi c'était leur soirée. Juste eux d'eux. Avec Jason quand il était célibataire mais jamais en couple. Pour le moment ils étaient en train de rire en repensant aux défauts de l'ex copain de Mitchie, qui avait des tocs invivables._

_« - Et son besoin de se laver les mains à chaque fois qu'il touchait un truc, rit Shane._

_« - Horrible ! Il voulait que je fasse pareil, en fait, je ne pouvais pas le toucher si je m'étais pas laver les mains avant, c'était affreux, rit-elle. Mon prochain copain sera un mécano qui détestera se laver les mains et j'aurais plein de cambouis partout. Je serai un dalmatien !_

_« - Euh je suis pas certain que j'apprécierai. Mais j'opte pour que ton prochain copain n'est pas de toc de ce genre._

_« - Ouais. Le prochain sera parfait. Il me connaîtra par cœur, il saura m'aimer telle que je suis, sans chercher à me changer. Il comprendra que j'ai besoin de te voir chaque vendredi pour qu'on parle librement. Et il aura la peau douce, comme toi en fait, dit-elle amusée. Sauf qu'il ne sera pas mon meilleur ami._

_« - C'est les seuls critères de sélection ?_

_« - Non il doit aussi avoir des cheveux. Parce que j'aime passer mes mains dans les cheveux de mes copains, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement, avoir une vie en dehors de sa console de jeux, et naturellement adorer la musique. Sauf le rap puisque je n'aime pas._

_« - Cool, je peux poser ma candidature alors, dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné._

_« - Sauf que t'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu es donc éliminé d'office !_

_« - Sauf si tu décides de me donner un autre rôle que celui-là, répondit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux._

_« - Euh Shane, dit-elle gênée. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?_

_« - Que je veux plus que ton amitié Mitchie. J'y pense depuis que j'ai quitté Marylin._

_« - Entre temps, tu as eu Elodie, Jenyfer, Caly, Sophia et je dois en oublier._

_« - Certes mais j'avais trop peur de perdre ma meilleure amie, du coup je n'osais pas me lancer mais ce soir si._

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_« - Parce que tu me plais, et que tu t'es remise de Ralph. Je…_

_« - Non je voulais dire, tu m'aurais perdu ?_

_« - Je l'ignore, tu es tellement imprévisible. Je suppose que je pensais à tord ou à raison, que si je t'avouais tout, tu me repousserais violemment et que ça détruirait ce qu'il y a entre nous, dit-il en jetant de fréquents regards à ses lèvres qu'il mourrait envie d'embrasser._

_« - Mais on est amis depuis… Depuis toujours, soupira-t-elle en se levant. Et puis tu sais que je rêve au prince charmant. Que c'est ce que j'attends de chacun de mes copains. Tu sais que je serai forcément déçue parce qu'il n'existe pas, et pourtant… Tu ne m'aimes plus en fait, c'est ça, demanda-t-elle en se levant de son canapé._

_« - Bien sûr que si, répondit-il en se levant à son tour avant de prendre ses mains avec douceur, je t'aime toujours. Ce n'est plus comme avant, c'est certain, mais c'est juste plus profond. Plus puissant, plus beau, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant doucement en mettant les mains qu'il emprisonnait dans les siennes sur son cœur. Tu sens comme il bat vite. Comme je suis fébrile quand tu es près de moi. Est-ce que tu comprends que ton sourire peut, à lui seul, choisir la vitesse de mon rythme cardiaque ? Tu ignores la force de ce que je ressens pour toi. Combien de fois, j'ai eu envie de frapper tes ex quand ils te faisaient pleurer. Quand ils te brisaient le cœur parce que tu ne cédais pas à leurs caprices. Combien je les enviais de pouvoir te serrer dans leurs bras alors que j'en crevais d'envie. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, les remplacer quelques instants, quand tu les embrassais en t'abandonnant à leur baiser. Je te voyais fermer les yeux, j'entendais tes soupirs de bonheur s'échapper de tes lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir ton cœur se coller aux leurs, les excitant sans même que tu en aies conscience. Tu t'abandonnais à chacun de leur baiser, leur promettant, sans le savoir, un paradis auquel ils n'auraient jamais accès et je me réjouissais quand ils te quittaient. Parce qu'à ce moment-là c'était toujours vers moi que tu te tournais et je pouvais te serrer contre moi sans culpabiliser. Même si j'étais rongé par le remord de me réjouir de ton malheur, acheva-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux._

_« - Shane, je… Je ne peux pas. On se connaît trop, et trop de choses nous séparent. Je veux fonder une famille et avoir des enfants et tu m'as souvent répété que tu détestais les bébés. J'aime la Saint-Valentin et tu trouves cette fête répugnante à souhait. Je…_

_« - J'apprendrais à aimer la fête des amoureux et je te promets d'aimer tous les enfants que tu me donneras si on fait notre vie ensemble, mais…_

_« - Non pas de mais, comme dirait ton oncle. Chez moi l'amour c'est sans condition. Sans faux-semblant et sans enjeu. Ce n'est pas un jeu duquel on peut se retirer quand ça nous fait peur ou quand on a une mauvaise main. Du moins dans ton cas. On est amis depuis toujours et je ne suis pas certaine que je me relèverai de notre rupture si on se séparait parce qu'on ne veut pas la même chose. C'est trop risqué, soupira-t-elle en s'écartant pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé._

_« - On n'a rien à perdre Mitchie. Soit notre couple fonctionne et on passe le reste de notre vie ensemble, soit ça ne marche pas et on redevient amis. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution !_

_« - Si. Qu'on se fasse du mal et qu'on en vienne à se haïr. Je ne le supporterais pas._

_« - Mais ça n'arrivera pas, fit-il confiant. Tu ne hais aucun de tes ex et pourtant certains t'ont fait énormément de mal. Pourquoi ce serait différent pour nous ?_

_« - Parce qu'on se connaît par cœur, soupira-t-elle comme une évidence. Parce qu'on sait où appuyer pour se faire mal. Parce que tu sais exactement quoi faire pour me faire faire ce que tu veux, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure._

_Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes puis il reprit la parole._

_« - Laisse-moi te prouver que ça n'arrivera pas. Qu'on ne se fera pas mal._

_« - Laisse-moi y penser Shane. Je sais que tu comptes énormément pour moi, mais après tes aveux, j'ai besoin d'y voir clair. Pour savoir si j'ai réellement envie de prendre le risque de te perdre définitivement._

_Il acquiesça et se leva. Il était de toute façon l'heure qu'il parte. Faisant de même, elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de chez elle et lui fit la bise comme chaque fois. Il ne sembla pas se vexer de ce geste ce qui la rassura. Shane allait partir quand il la fixa._

_« - Attends, tu as quelque chose sur les lèvres._

_« - Oh ! Quoi donc ?_

_« - Les miennes, chuchota-t-il après avoir enlevé sa main._

_Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de sa meilleure amie et puis partit en souriant gaiement._

_Fin du flash-back_

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas conscience que ce bruit exaspérait ses deux collègues. Au contraire, il se souvenait de la semaine infernale qu'il avait vécue après ça. Nate était arrivé dans l'équipe le lundi qui avait suivi cette soirée et Shane avait fait passer son exaspération sur lui jusqu'à ce que Jason lui rappelle que leur nouveau collègue n'était pour rien dans l'histoire. Il avait quitté leur bureau sans excuse ni explication et avait rejoint Mitchie qui travaillait comme professeur de musique dans une Maison Pour Tous. Une structure qui permettait aux jeunes d'apprendre diverses choses en dehors de leurs cours sans être obligé de s'inscrire et de payer des cotisations. Les cours étaient libres et elle savait que certains jeunes venaient plus pour elle que pour les cours qu'elle donnait, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'était là que pour la musique et refusait de sortir avec un de ses élèves, aussi mignon soit-il. Shane sourit en se souvenant de son arrivée. Il était entré dans la salle, sans prendre la peine de frapper, ce qui l'avait choquée.

_Flash-back_

_« - Shane ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé à la porte comme n'importe qui de bien éduquée ?_

_« - Bonjour à toi aussi, soupira-t-il amusé. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement mal éduqué, je suis venu t'enlever à tes élèves !_

_« - Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas mal élevé, sinon je le saurai. Et je regrette mais mon cours se finit dans dix minutes, tu patienteras !_

_« - Non._

_Il avait répondu simplement. Sans chichi, ni mots supplémentaire et elle le fixa plus que surprise. C'était la première fois qu'on lui jouait une telle scène et elle ignorait si son meilleur ami était sérieux ou non. Elle eut sa réponse quand elle le vit ranger sa guitare dans son étui et prendre son sac._

_« - Que fais-tu ?_

_Il la regarda amusé et quitta la salle pour revenir une minute plus tard les mains vide alors qu'elle cherchait encore à comprendre ce qu'il faisait._

_« - Maintenant tu as deux choix. Tu me suis gentiment ou je t'y force, dit-il._

_« - Il est hors de question que je parte avant la fin de mon cours !_

_« - Bon, tu l'auras voulu. Vous êtes témoins, je lui ai donné le choix, dit-il aux adolescents qui riaient de la scène._

_Mitchie les fixa quelques secondes supposant que tout était prévu mais quand il la porta pour la mettre sur son épaule, elle nota qu'ils étaient aussi surpris qu'elle. Se reprenant, elle lui intima de la lâcher, puis hurla à ses collègues qu'ils viennent l'aider mais ils étaient tous trop occupés, ou amusés par la scène, pour réagir. Shane la mit donc facilement dans sa voiture qu'il verrouilla ne la rouvrant que pour entrer à son tour. Il l'attacha puis démarra aussitôt afin qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir. Il la conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, et lui proposa de monter. Manque de chance, elle refusa aussi il recommença son stratagème et la prit sur une épaule, son sac à main et sa guitare étant sur l'autre. Il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir son appartement et la déposa dans le salon tout en craignant qu'elle lui en veuille mais elle se contenta de le fixer perplexe._

_« - Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ?_

_« - Absolument rien, mais soit je te kidnappais, soit je passais mes nerfs sur mon nouveau collègue. Et Jason n'est pas trop d'accord avec la seconde option. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_« - Parce que j'ai le choix ? Ou tu vas m'y contraindre de force, demanda-t-elle mi-sérieuse mi-amusée._

_« - Non _là_, admit-il en appuyant ce mot, tu as le choix._

_Elle sourit mais accepta un verre de coca. Le temps qu'il les serve, elle retira ses chaussures, et replia ses jambes sous elle, puis le jeune homme prit place à ses côté en lui tendant son verre. Elle le remercia puis l'observa cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait._

_« - Explique-moi, dit-elle simplement après s'être désaltérée._

_« - T'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai kidnappé ainsi ? Et bien, depuis samedi soir, quand je t'ai vu danser avec un tas de types en boite, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas nous donner de chance. Mais je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir et…_

_« - Et tu t'es dis que si tu me kidnappais sur mon lieu de travail, je serai plus encline à te dire oui ? Shane, j'ai pris ma décision dès la seconde où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes vendredi. J'attendais seulement qu'on se voie pour t'en parler. Et je ne t'ai pas vu samedi._

_« - Je… Pour ma défense, quand je t'ai vu danser entouré de tous ces types, ça m'a dégoûté et je suis reparti alors que je venais d'arriver._

_« - Ecoute, tu sais très bien que je danse tout le temps en boite. Entouré d'un tas de types même quand je suis en couple. Comme toi quand tu danses avec toutes ces filles alors que t'as une copine. C'est notre façon de décompresser… Et ce ne sont que des danses, ils n'ont aucune chance d'aller plus loin._

_Il soupira et laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle ne lui dirait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas demandé quel était son choix et il soupira une nouvelle fois._

_« - Que dois-je en conclure ?_

_« - Que je fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en acceptant de te laisser une chance de me briser le cœur, dit-elle avec fatalité._

_Il sourcilla puis l'observa s'attendant à ce qu'elle rit avant de lui annoncer qu'elle préférait être sa meilleure amie seulement devant le regard sérieux qu'elle avait, ses doutes disparurent et il sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Shane, s'énerva Jason.

« - Quoi ?

« - Lâche ce crayon ou je te jure de te le faire avaler par la narine !

S'apercevant de ce qu'il faisait, il arrêta et lâcha le crayon avec des gestes lents comme s'il pouvait le blesser ce qui les fit rire. Ils mirent plus de dix minutes à se calmer, puisqu'ils racontèrent d'autres blagues si bien qu'ils durent se dépêcher de terminer l'évènement sur lequel ils travaillaient s'ils voulaient qu'il soit fini dans les temps. C'était une commande relativement simple, l'anniversaire de la création d'une association et ils ne mirent que trois jours à la préparer. Trois jours durant lesquels Shane oublia complètement la saint-Valentin. Il n'y repensa que lorsqu'un fleuriste frappa à la porte de leur bureau.

« - Monsieur Gray ?

« - C'est moi, dit le jeune homme perplexe en voyant le bouquet.

« - Voilà votre commande. Avec la carte. Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plaît ? Merci, bonne Saint-Valentin à vous.

« - Merde j'ai oublié, soupira le jeune homme en ouvrant la carte. Qui peut bien m'envoyer des fleurs ?

Comme ses deux collègues lui posaient la même question, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la carte qu'il lut mentalement avant de rire franchement. Quand il se calma, il signala que c'était de Mitchie.

« - Et elle dit ? demanda Jason.

« - Texto : « Mon chéri, comme je sais que t'aimes pas la St-Valentin et que cette fête te donne littéralement envie de vomir, ne te tracasse pas à m'offrir un cadeau. Viens juste m'embrasser ce soir chez moi et ça sera suffisant. »

Son ami de toujours le chambra le prévenant qu'il en ferait de même avec Mitchie qu'il avait connu enfant, au contraire de Nate qui, s'il taquina son ami, il resta plus calme puisqu'il n'avait vu la jeune femme que sept fois, dont deux alors qu'elle faisait ses courses et une fois à une fête qu'ils avaient organisé avec leur boite. Quant au jeune homme il retenait surtout le post-scriptum, qu'il n'avait pas lut à ses deux amis « PS : T'as aussi le droit de n'avoir aucun projet pour la nuit ! »

La journée parut longue pour le jeune homme qui s'inquiétait de ce que Mitchie semblait avoir prévu aussi lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, il passa par chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer puis lui envoya un texto. « _Ai-je le droit de ramener quelque chose pour ce soir ? Love._ » La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il sourcilla en la lisant. « _Ouais toi et tes bras pour me tenir chaud. Et éventuellement si tu passes devant une épicerie, de la chantilly, j'en ai plus ! Love you_ » Supposant qu'il comprendrait à son arrivée chez elle, il quitta son appartement et passa chercher ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il fit cependant un détour en voyant un fleuriste et après avoir acheté un bouquet prit la direction de chez sa copine, bien décidé à ne faire aucun détour.

Quand Shane arriva, il frappa mais n'eut aucune réponse et sourcilla. Seulement avant qu'il ne sonne, il reçut un message. « _Je suis un poil occupée, tu n'as qu'à entrer j'ai glissé une clé sous le paillasson. Verrouille bien derrière toi._ » « Elle est occupée mais a le temps de m'envoyer un sms, songea-t-il perplexe. » Il ne se posa cependant pas plus de question et fit ce qu'elle demandait avant de l'appeler en posant la clé sur le meuble de l'entrée.

« - Mitchie. Tu te caches où ?

« - Très drôle, grogna-t-elle. Je suis dans ma chambre tu peux venir m'aider, je suis coincée.

Son bouquet et la chantilly à la main, il rejoignit la pièce seulement il eut à peine ouvert la porte qu'il se stoppa. Les volets avaient été clos et la lumière était éteinte mais la jeune femme avait placé un peu partout, une centaine de bougies, de toutes formes et couleurs, donnant une atmosphère feutré à la pièce légèrement parfumé de rose. Se souvenant que sa copine était coincée, il observa la pièce et fut surprit de la voir à genoux sur le lit, curieusement habillée. Elle portait une mini robe en cuir même si une partie du bustier était recouvert de fausse fourrure animal, tout comme la jupe. Il nota qu'elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre des jambières recouvertes de la même fourrure tout comme le capuchon à oreilles qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'elle se mit à quatre pattes pour rejoindre le bord du lit, il nota la large queue qui était accroché à la jupe et déglutit se posant plusieurs questions sur ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« - Une envie soudaine de ronronner, demandait-il légèrement perdu.

« - Non mais je me sentais d'humeur féline ce soir, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui sans quitter son lit. T'as ramené la chantilly ? C'est parfait. Cette soirée ne sera donc pas ratée !

« - Euh oui. Et euh… Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet qu'il avait fait faire.

« - Oh t'es adorable mon chéri, sourit-elle à genoux sur le lit.

Elle prit le bouquet et le sentit longuement avant de quitter le lit. La jeune femme vint l'embrasser avec tendresse pour lui dire bonjour mais aussi le remercier pour le bouquet et lui intima de ne pas sortir de la chambre. Il obéit et s'assit sur le lit ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire et l'observa. D'une démarche qu'il trouva des plus félines, elle quitta la pièce en ondulant langoureusement des hanches puis elle disparut de son champ de vision et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lire la carte à ses amis. « Demain, je leur demande de ne rien dire, se promit-il en soupirant longuement. » L'odeur subtile qui embaumait la pièce le reposait et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se laisser envahir par la sensation de plénitude qui se dégageait de l'atmosphère crée par sa copine. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un objet en verre se poser sur un meuble mais avant qu'il ne voit ce que c'était, Mitchie s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement se collant doucement à lui. Il s'aperçut bien vite que chacun de ses gestes étaient guidés par une sensualité qu'il était loin de lui connaître mais qu'il apprécia aussi lorsque l'air leur manqua, il murmura :

« - Qu'as-tu donc prévu pour nous ce soir ?

« - Ton programme c'est de profiter de cette soirée unique au monde. Quant au mien, chuchota-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue jusqu'à son oreille, c'est de te réconcilier avec la St-Valentin.

Il sourcilla mais lorsqu'elle embrassa le lobe de son oreille avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche, il ferma les yeux et décida de la laisser faire. Elle semblait savoir exactement comment agir pour lui faire perdre la tête, comme lui prouvait le traitement qu'elle était en train de faire subir à une zone qu'ils savaient tous deux extrêmement sensible. Sans cesser de mordiller son lobe, la jeune femme posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son copain et le força à s'allonger sur le lit alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le dos de sa petite amie. A partir de ce moment, elle devient encore plus féline n'hésitant pas à se cambrer en gémissant doucement à son oreille ce qui réveilla le désir qu'il éprouvait sans cesse pour elle.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en revenant légèrement à lui. Je croyais que tu prônais l'abstinence avant le mariage ?

« - Exact, souffla-t-elle. Je refusais de coucher avec un mec dont je n'étais pas certaine qu'il me respectait en tant que femme. Mais je sais que toi, souffla-t-elle en le fixant, tu me respectes. Que tu m'as toujours respectée pour ce que j'étais, n'hésitant pas à te battre si jamais un type tentait quoique ce soit… Et maintenant, reprit-elle en passant sa main sous la chemise qu'il portait, laisse-toi faire !

Il déglutit en l'entendant murmurer à son oreille avec érotisme puis décida de lui obéir. Elle semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait et il refusa de la priver de ce plaisir. Il n'eut donc pas conscience du sourire qu'elle eut en le voyant fermer les yeux s'abandonnant doucement à elle. Mitchie sentait bien qu'il était encore un peu réticent à se laisser complètement aller aussi elle décida de l'aider en l'embrassant avec lasciveté se frottant lentement à lui, savourant les mille contacts qu'elle créait entre leur deux corps encore recouvert de vêtements. L'air les sépara quelques instants mais elle revint l'embrasser bien vite et continua de se frotter avec sensualité contre lui, espérant qu'il ne la sentirait pas déboutonner sa chemise. Un à un, elle fit sauter les petite attaches de plastique et lorsque ce fut bon, elle mit fin à leur baiser en mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle lâcha sa bouche et il l'observa. La jeune femme se redressa, avec beaucoup de volupté tout en caressant la boutonnière de la chemise, qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte. Avec des gestes lents, elle passa deux doigts entre les deux pans du vêtement, faisant glisser ses ongles, fraîchement manucurés, sur la peau de son petit copain qui ressentit, malgré lui, plusieurs petites décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'amusa à ce jeu quelques instants, glissant à chaque fois, un nouveau doigt, passant une main après l'autre frôlant sa peau pour mieux attiser le désir de son partenaire qui la fixait avec intensité. A chaque passage, elle écartait un peu plus les pans de la chemise puis finit par les écarter d'un geste plus brusque. Elle sourit et s'amusa à détailler chaque centimètre de ce torse qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour avoir souvent été à la plage avec son meilleur ami.

Pourtant ce soir, c'était différent. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas à la plage. Parce qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, parce qu'elle voulait plus que de simples étreintes et de chastes baisers. Ce soir, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être plus que sa meilleure amie avec qui il sortait. Ce soir, elle voulait être, pour lui, un objet de désir inavouable. Une femme à laquelle il penserait et qu'il imaginerait nue. Celle dont il connaîtrait chacun de ses soupirs. Chaque centimètre de son corps. Chacun de ses gestes.

Quand elle eut finie de le regarder, elle se rallongea sur lui avec beaucoup de sensualité, savourant chaque centimètre comme si elle pouvait sentir la fausse fourrure sur sa propre peau, puis revint l'embrasser tendrement. Les mains du jeune homme n'avaient pas bougé de son dos depuis qu'il les y avait mises et elle sourit contre sa bouche avant de se redresser.

« - Touche-moi Shane, dit-elle simplement.

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais aucune initiative de ma part ?

« - Exact, je veux que tu me touches, c'est un ordre. Que tu me caresses. Comme si tu avais envie de moi. Comme si je ne pouvais pas voir le désir que je lis pourtant dans tes yeux. Comme si ce soir c'était toi qui me guidais sur le chemin de plaisir.

Il sourit légèrement gêné puis se rassit afin d'être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Elle eut un petit sourire triste en ne sentant aucune différences des baisers qu'ils échangeaient chaque jour mais il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos la collant à lui avant de les faire glisser sur ses hanches jusque sous ses cuisses puis il se leva. Dans un réflexe qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle s'accrocha à sa taille ce qui le fit sourire contre sa bouche qu'il lâcha enfin.

« - Maintenant chaton, c'est moi qui vais prendre les commandes, jusqu'à te faire ronronner de plaisir.

« - Oh oui, souffla-t-elle plus que ravie.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il posa un genou sur le lit et l'y déposa avec beaucoup de tendresse. La jeune femme se laissa allonger sans opposer aucune résistance et sourit lorsqu'il retira sa chemise avant de venir contre elle. A son tour, il se colla doucement à elle savourant de sentir sa fourrure contre lui et vint l'embrasser quelques secondes avant de déposer une myriade de baiser papillon sur son visage. Il descendit lentement et lorsqu'il arriva à sa mâchoires, ses baisers devinrent plus appuyés, alors que la jeune femme penchait la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès tandis qu'elle sentait un de ses doigts aller de sa hanche à son aisselle avec douceur comme s'il hésitait encore. Comme s'il avait des doutes sur ce qu'il voulait Pourtant les baisers qu'il laissait sur sa peau ne faisaient aucun doute sur ce dont il avait envie. Mitchie voulut intervenir, mais décida au dernier moment de lui laisser encore quelques minutes, les rênes de leur nuit. La première où ils ne feraient pas que dormir tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un baiser sur sa clavicule la fit revenir au présent et elle soupira en le sentant plus réceptif à l'atmosphère qu'elle avait crée. Le doigt qui frôlait sa hanche fut remplacé par la main complète qui se faufila dans son dos dès qu'elle se cambra sous les baisers de son partenaire qui étaient devenus plus brûlants. Elle sourit en sentant le désir monter et les fit basculer pour être à nouveau aux commandes de leur nuit. S'il fut surpris de ce revirement de situation, il sourit en la voyant faire.

« - Et maintenant c'est qui le chaton qui va se mettre à ronronner, demanda-t-elle en bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« - J'ai bien l'impression que c'est moi, admit-il curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Ils avaient tous deux consciences, qu'il aurait pu inverser la situation très facilement mais il choisit de se laisser faire quelques instants et ne le regretta pas en sentant les lèvres de sa copine sur son torse. Elle embrassait chaque centimètre de sa peau, ne laissant qu'un sillon humide après son passage. Il sursauta cependant en sentant la langue de sa partenaire passer sur sa peau, et lorsqu'elle commença à la mordiller, il ferma les yeux refusant de réfléchir à autre chose que ce qu'elle lui faisait. Manque de chance son portable vibra dans sa poche les faisant tous deux soupirer de frustration. Se relevant, il s'excusa auprès de sa copine qui le regardait peiné et sortit l'objet. Il sourcilla en voyant que c'était sa mère qui appelait et attendit.

« - Tu ne décroche pas ? demanda-t-elle en embrassant son épaule avec tendresse.

« - Non, répondit-il simplement en la regardant faire avant de caresser son dos. Voilà ce que j'attendais, ajouta-t-il lorsque l'appel se termina.

Devant le regard perplexe de sa copine, il éteignit l'objet, et le glissa dans le tiroir de la table de nuit où un curieux objet attira son attention. Plus que perplexe, il sortit la boite de préservatif qui y était et la regarda.

« - Un de tes ex aurait-il oublié quelque chose ? Et toi de me parler de quelque chose ?

« - Non et ce n'était pas encore le moment de te parler de cette boite que j'ai acheté cette semaine, après avoir vérifié dans tes affaires quelle taille tu prenais habituellement, dit-elle sans rougir. Tu comprends, si cette nuit doit être parfaite, autant qu'elle ne nous conduise pas à l'achat d'un berceau et d'une poussette dans cinq mois.

« - En effet, admit-il en posant la boite. Donne-moi ton téléphone que je l'éteigne pour le ranger avec l'autre.

La jeune femme rit et rejoignit l'autre chevet d'où elle sortit le téléphone déjà éteint. Il sourit et profita qu'elle le rangeait pour l'observer. Elle semblait s'amuser à être le plus sensuelle possible et en voyant la courbure de ses reins, et ses cuisses presque entièrement dénudées, il décida que rien ne les interromprait une nouvelle fois. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se rassit sur lui, il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches couverte de fourrure et les caressa doucement avant de timidement, les faire glisser sur ses cuisses nues, tout en la regardant. Cette fois-ci, il vit son sourire lorsque ses mains glissèrent sous la jupe et elle vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et les fit glisser avant de s'allonger la laissant aux commandes de leur moment. Seulement, lorsqu'elle soupira d'envie contre ses lèvres, il les refit basculer, s'allongea tout contre elle pour continuer de caresser ses hanches tout en délaissant sa bouche au profit de son cou, A nouveau, elle soupira puis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'encourager dans ses baisers. Elle le sentit plus passionné et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à ses baisers et ses caresses.

Shane ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il venait de gagner son cœur. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était embrasser cette jeune femme qu'il croyait comprendre. Découvrir son corps qu'il n'était plus très sûr de connaître, mais surtout devenir, pour elle, le seul qui devrait compter. Il prit seulement conscience que s'ils étaient ensemble depuis neuf mois, jamais il ne l'avait vu autrement que sa meilleure amie qu'il embrassait et avec qui il dormait. Mais ce soir, il se promit de la voir enfin comme ce qu'elle était vraiment. Une jeune femme avec des envies et des désirs qu'il voulait combler. Il pensa un instant à caresser sa copine, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour toutes les autres puis renonça. Il ne voulait pas encore vivre les mêmes expériences, ressentir les mêmes choses et surtout lui faire l'insulte de la voir comme n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes. Non, il voulait qu'elle soit aussi unique pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle. Il renonça donc à glisser sa main entre les cuisses de sa copine et préféra remonter doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres alors que ses doigts repassaient sous le tissu. Se relevant doucement, il nota son air serein et ses yeux clos et craignit qu'elle se soit endormie, seulement elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement, l'invitant à continuer ce qu'il faisait quelques secondes auparavant, mais il renonça. Il se contenta de venir l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse en se collant doucement à elle. Le jeune homme tenta bien de revenir contre elle, de reprendre ses caresses là où il les avait stoppés mais il venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Ils se connaissaient trop et risquaient de se faire du mal sans même s'en apercevoir. Mais surtout il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de la perdre, aussi il roula sur le côté en soupirant, et posa sa main sur ses yeux sentant la honte le consumer doucement.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle. Qu'as-tu ?

« - Il y a que je ne sais plus.

« - Que tu ne sais plus quoi ? Si tu veux de moi ?

« - Oh si ça j'en suis certain, je brûle même de te faire mienne jusqu'à demain matin, mais… Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et je ne sais plus si je veux prendre le risque de te perdre en te faisant mal… Tu avais raison finalement. Comme toujours.

« - Chut, le moment est mal choisi pour parler.

« - Mais je…

« - Non, dit-elle simplement. Le jour où tu m'as enlevé dans mon cours pour savoir si je voulais de toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, à présent à toi de choisir. Ou tu ruines ces neuf deniers mois et toute notre amitié en partant maintenant, soit tu restes ici et tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de me perdre. Tu ne me perdras qu'en partant. Qu'en t'éloignant ou en me quittant.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il en le regardant. Je…

« - Tu as peur, je le sais. Je le lis dans tes yeux mais je sais que ce n'est pas de me perdre dont tu as peur, c'est autre chose. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, tu n'y arriveras pas ce soir. Tu as envie, autant que moi qu'on reprenne ce moment mais quelque chose te paralyse et j'ignore ce que c'est.

« - J'ai peur de te faire mal… Quand j'entrerais en toi, avoua-t-il en la regardant, parce que c'est le chemin que prenait cette nuit.

« - Mais c'est le chemin que je veux qu'elle prenne, sourit-elle. Je veux que tu m'embrasses que tu me touche, me caresse, me déshabille. Je veux que tu me vois nue tout comme j'ai envie de te déshabiller complètement. J'ai envie que tu entres en moi, que tu me fasses l'amour, comme tu l'as fait à toutes tes copines. Alors oui j'aurais mal, c'est normal, c'est la première fois mais je m'en moque parce qu'on ne pourra rien changer à ce fait… A moins que tu préfères que j'aille voir dehors s'il n'y a pas un mec, n'importe lequel, qui voudrait coucher avec moi rapidement, juste pour que tu ne sois pas le prem…

Refusant de l'entendre parler d'un autre, le jeune homme pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste pour la faire taire. Seulement, elle répondit à son baiser avec tendresse et revint se coller tendrement à lui avant de se rasseoir sur lui. Il la sentit, à nouveau, devenir plus sensuelle que d'habitude et lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, il se contenta de les allonger tous les deux sur le lit avant de revenir embrasser son cou tandis que sa main repartait à la conquête de sa taille. Mitchie crut qu'il ne voudrait pas aller plus loin seulement, il murmura contre sa peau et elle lui demanda de répéter.

« - Tu n'es pas comme les autres Mitchie Torrès. Pas pour moi. Et il est hors de question que j'agisse avec toi, comme j'ai agi avec mes copines précédentes, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa entre chaque mot.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche qu'il délaissa rapidement pour repartir dans son cou avant de descendre doucement sur ses clavicules, alors que sa main caressait du bout des doigts la fermeture éclair qu'il venait de localiser, mais qu'il n'osait pas retirer.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider, chuchota-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur celle de son copain qui se tendit avant de cesser ses baisers pour regarder ce qu'elle leur faisait faire.

Elle posa chacun de ses doigts sur les siennes et les guida pour qu'il prenne la boucle qu'elle fit lentement descendre avant de progressivement le laisser faire, se régalant de le voir aussi doux. Elle lâcha ses doigts quand l'ouverture fut à son maximum pour embrasser sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête. A ce moment-là, il la vit sourire et allait lui poser des questions quand elle les fit basculer.

« - Tu vois, même si tu comptais agir avec moi comme avec toutes les autres, je ne te laisserais pas faire, souffla-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser.

« - Qui te dit qu'elles n'ont pas déjà fait ce genre de choses ?

« - Ah oui ? Elles t'ont aidés à les déshabiller ? Elles ont posés leurs mains sur le col de leur robe, dit-elle en faisant ce qu'elle disait. Elles ont lentement fait glisser le haut pour te dévoiler leur poitrine avant de revenir t'embrasser en se cambrant au maximum contre toi, juste pour attiser ton désir ?

Il voulut répondre seulement elle le bâillonna de ses lèvres et il se contenta de répondre à son baiser avant de glisser ses mains dans le dos de sa petite amie pour toucher la peau qui lui avait souvent semblé douce. A présent, il en était certain, elle avait la peau extrêmement soyeuse et lentement il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu qui n'était pas complètement descendu pour frôler sa peau. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche puis elle s'éloigna pour embrasser son cou seulement il la força à se redresser. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot en revanche, il la fit lever les bras puis passa ses mains sous la jupe du vêtement et lui enleva la robe complètement avant de la laisser tomber par terre.

« - Non, dit-il lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, laisse-moi te regarder comme je n'ai jamais regardé personne.

Mitchie sourit mais resta en place, les bras contre son corps, elle attendit sagement qu'il observe chaque centimètre de son buste puis lorsqu'il s'assit pour venir l'embrasser, elle soupira de bonheur, avant de les faire tous deux tomber sur le lit. Il se laissa faire l'entraînant simplement avec lui dans sa chute en posant ses deux mains dans son dos. Ce contact la fit frissonner et elle se cambra contre lui. Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne annihila ses peurs et sans réfléchir il les fit basculer avant de venir embrasser son nombril. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait mais pour la première fois, il refusa de réfléchir à ce qu'il savait des femmes. Il se concentrait uniquement sur ce qu'il savait de sa meilleure amie. Et il savait qu'elle avait le ventre très sensible aux caresses aussi il l'embrassa avec volupté, voulant la faire réagir, ne serait-ce que soupirer son prénom. Il fut donc surpris quand elle se cambra violemment au moment où il embrassait la zone située juste au dessus de son nombril. Comprenant qu'il venait de trouver la zone la plus sensible, il resta dessus quelques instants, inconscient de tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. La jeune femme avait l'impression de prendre feu de l'intérieur et plus la chaleur augmentait plus elle voulait que cette sensation perdure. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et ne cherchait même pas à se reprendre, elle voulait simplement savourer ce moment. Il finit cependant par cesser ses baisers pour remonter doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres, prenant le temps de tracer un sillon humide sur sa peau, le long de son sternum. Sillon qui passa par le creux de sa poitrine ses clavicules, son cou pour enfin atterrir sur sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec fougue. La jeune femme répondit avec d'autant sinon plus de passion et lorsque l'air devint vital, il chuchota :

« - Laisse-toi aller, d'accord ?

« - Que vas-tu faire ?

« - Que du bien, c'est certain, souffla-t-il à sn oreille alors qu'il posait enfin une de ses mains sur la poitrine qu'elle avait découverte elle-même plus tôt. Mais pour ça il faut que tu me fasses pleinement confiance et que tu me laisses carte blanche.

« - Si tu savais depuis quand tu l'as, cette carte blanche, souffla-t-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière emportée par les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

« - Dis-le moi, souffla-t-il.

« - Que tu as carte blanche ? Ou mon entière confiance ? Parce que tu as les deux.

Il sourit, lui chuchota un « merci » à l'oreille et retourna embrasser son cou puis descendit enfin sur sa poitrine alors que déjà sa main repartait à la conquête de ses cuisses qu'il écarta doucement.

Lorsque Mitchie ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle vit fut les bougies éteintes, puis son regard tomba sur les bottes qu'elle portait la veille. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant de la fin de sa soirée et se colla à son copain. Enfin elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Qu'ils étaient un couple. Une main glissa de sa taille à sa hanche en caressant sa peau et elle sourit en comprenant qu'il était réveillé. Levant la tête, elle croisa son regard et sourit avant de venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Il répondit à son baiser avec la même tendresse avant de la faire basculer sur le dos pour donner plus de poids à leur baiser.

« - Bonjour, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit-elle. Et merci. Cette nuit, c'était…

« - Parfait ? proposa-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

« - Non simplement magique, admit-elle. Je ne regrette qu'une chose… C'est que ce soit déjà terminé.

« - Tu sais, sourit-il à son tour, l'avantage de ce genre d'exercice, c'est que c'est renouvelable à volonté, dit-il avant d'embrasser son cou.

« - Dieu que c'est tentant, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« - Alors laisse-toi tenter.

« - Je ne peux pas, j'ai un cours dans… Dans trente minutes, dit-elle en s'apercevant de l'heure. Mon dieu, je suis en retard, je devrais partir là !

« - Il est quelle heure, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

« - Il va être huit heures mon cher. Autrement dit…

« - Je dois être au bureau dans deux minutes, soupira-t-il fatigué.

« - Allez mon homme, debout, chuchota-t-elle, il faut qu'on aille bosser et si tu te lèves rapidement, je te promets une douche à deux… Histoire de gagner du temps, rit-elle.

« - Voilà une activité qui ne risque pas de nous faire arriver avant dix heures du matin… Et je croyais que les chats détestaient l'eau ?

« - En effet l'eau fait rétrécir notre fourrure… Mais je laisserai la mienne ici, rit-elle avant de ronronner à l'oreille de Shane qui la fixa en arquant un sourcil.

Elle sourit amusée de sa réaction puis prit la chemise qu'elle lui avait retirée la veille et l'enfila comme seul peignoir. Il grogna qu'elle était bien trop tentante pour lui ainsi et appela Jason.

« - _Alors ta soirée s'est bien déroulée_, demanda celui-ci amusé. La ferme et préviens que je serai en retard au bureau. Je dois aller voir un client. _Et en vrai ? Tu n'arrives pas à quitter ta copine ?_ Re la ferme Jay, tu ignores de quoi tu parles. Allez salut, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha aussitôt ne voulant pas entendre d'autres commentaires de son ami et rejoignit sa petite amie qui était déjà sous l'eau. Il s'y glissa à son tour la faisant sourire néanmoins, elle l'embrassa avec douceur avant de se laisser faire quand il la colla contre la paroi de la cabine.

Shane arriva au travail à dix heures et salua brièvement ses deux collègues avant de chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir, tout en prenant son téléphone pour appeler un client. Il sentit les regards de ses deux amis sur lui mais préféra régler le problème qu'il avait en priorité. Lorsque ce fut bon, il s'affala sur son siège et les regarda.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu trouves que c'est une heure pour arriver ? demanda Nate amusé.

« - Au vu de la soirée que j'ai passé, je dirais que c'est normal. Au fait, elle a aimé le pendentif ?

« - Ouais ça, va, j'ai bien géré sur ce coup, admit-il. Contrairement à Jason.

« - Tiens donc, sourit le retardataire amusé et curieux.

« - Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Elle adoré écrire, je lui ai offert un stylo magnifique et personnalisé et elle l'a mal pris. Je n'y peux rien si je me suis trompé de modèle… Elle me l'avait montré dans la vitrine et j'ai pas regardé le même qu'elle. Et toi ?

« - Et bien pour être honnête, je crois que je vais aimer la Saint-Valentin maintenant… Du moins tant que je serai avec Mitchie. Au fait, soyez sympa, ne faites aucun commentaire sur la carte devant elle. Elle ignore que je vous ai lu une partie de son message.

Ils sourcillèrent et voulurent connaître la partie qu'il avait tenu secrète mais il se contenta de rire avant de leur expliquer qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que leur dire. Les deux soupirèrent puis partirent en pause en prévenant leur ami qui se contenta de soupirer. Il avait pris deux heures de retard dans son planning aussi il décida de ne pas prendre de pause de la journée. « Ouais en même temps je suis arrivé y a dix minutes, songea-t-il. »

Comme souvent, il ne vit pas la journée passer et sourcilla quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge à l'entrée de leur bureau.

« - Hey Mitchie bella, s'exclama Jason. Comment tu vas ?

« - On ne peut mieux. Mes élèves étaient calmes aujourd'hui. Salut Nate, tu vas bien ?

« - Un peu fatigué. La soirée a été sportive. Et la tienne ?

« - Même pas t'y penses, grogna Shane en lâchant son stylo. Ils ont passés la journée à me cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'on a fait, dit-il pour sa copine qui acquiesça. Et je n'ai rien dit.

« - Pourtant on n'a rien fait de spécial. Un bisou et au lit, rit-elle.

Il l'imita songeant que ça avait été effectivement le programme de la soirée. Il préféra cependant changer de sujet et tira sur les deux cordons de son bonnet pour l'approcher de lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant le bonnet qu'elle avait la veille et dès qu'elle fut contre lui l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de mordre légèrement sa lèvre.

« - Doucement chaton, fit-elle amusée. Sinon tu vas au panier ce soir.

« - Chaton, s'étonnèrent les deux garçons.

« - Ouais, chaton, répondit Shane. C'est mon chaton et je suis le sien.

« - Depuis quand ?

« - Bah hier, répondit Mitchie. Depuis qu'il m'a vu avec ce chapeau en fait.

Shane hocha simplement la tête avant de l'enlacer avec une tendresse nouvelle qui n'échappa à personne. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne fassent de commentaire, la brunette leur demanda à l'un et l'autre comment s'était déroulée leur Saint-Valentin et rit en apprenant le désastre qu'avait vécu Jason. Elle allait d'ailleurs le plaindre quand son copain intervint.

« - Attends t'as été travaillé, habillé comme ça ?

« - Euh oui pourquoi ?

« - Avec ta mini jupe rouge en cuir ? Et ton petit chemisier blanc sans manche ?

« - Re, euh oui pourquoi ?

« - Et ton chapeau, demanda Nate.

« - Oui. Ça pose problème ?

« - Pourquoi es-tu là chaton au fait ?

« - Et bien tout à l'heure en rentrant chez moi, j'ai vu qu'on avait oublié de manger la chantilly donc je te réinvite à venir à la maison.

« - Ok chaton, je te suis. Le temps d'éteindre tout ça, dit-il avant de chuchoter, et je te fais ronronner.

« - D'un seul coup, je suis… Très pressée, sache-le, sourit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il rit et rejoignit son bureau où il éteignit son ordinateur, le rangea dans sa housse et fit signe à ses deux amis avant de quitter la pièce, la main de sa copine dans la sienne. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Shane la porta telle une mariée et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur la faisant rire gaiment.

« - Pressé ?

« - Exactement.

« - Dis-moi, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture du jeune homme, ça te plairait que ton amie la femme léopard revienne ce soir ?

« - Gardons-là pour plus tard. Ce soir, je veux juste profiter de ma copine.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa, et la sentit sourire contre sa bouche avant de répondre à son baiser avec tendresse. Quand l'air les sépara, il regarda ses cuisses, grogna ce qui la fit sourciller.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais… Je meurs d'envie de t'enlever cette paire de botte mais on est encore loin de chez toi !

FIN

* * *

Et voilà. C'est mon premier projet sur cette fête des amoureux et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Surtout quand Shane kidnappe Mitchie… Même si leur soirée entre amoureux est… originale. =) D'ailleurs la photo de la tenue de Mitchie sera sur facebook dans quelques minutes. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
